


Androids are all auto tuned

by fanboytrippin



Series: Reed Btwn the Lines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A beta? In THIS economy?, Basically a fic about how Gavin interacts with his bot after getting over his android hateboner, Gavin totally is a fallout boy fanboy, Gen, tina is a bro as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboytrippin/pseuds/fanboytrippin
Summary: Gavin liked karaoke bars because there were never any androids, but now that his partner is a robot, it’s only natural that he invite RK900 to belt out a few with him and Tina.





	Androids are all auto tuned

**Author's Note:**

> This series was alternatively going to be titled “Aggressive Reedsuko”.

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Gavin especially liked karaoke bars. The booze was always over priced and the decor always just that little bit too tacky, but when Gavin needed some time drink and unwind with a near zero chance of running into anyone from work (with the only exception being Tina), then there was no place better. The fact that, more often then not, karaoke bars were android free establishments was just an added bonus.

This isn’t to say that there was anything stopping androids from going to karaoke bars. There weren’t any signs forbidding them before or after the revolution, they just never seemed to enter. Despite the fact that Markus literally sang his people to freedom on national television, walk into any such establishment in Detroit and you’d find yourself surrounded by a crowd with 100% humans.

“It’s because they’re too perfect,” Gavin tells Tina one night at The Siren’s Sailor, the only karaoke bar in all of Detroit that didn’t charge an arm and a leg for a decent mojito. “Androids can sing a four part harmony, unrehearsed, literally staring down the barrel of the DPD’s SWAT and not trip over a single note. But karaoke’s about singing badly. No one goes to these places expecting to sound good on the shitty quality mics. Even the talented assholes on stage still sound screwy once they’ve have a few. But androids man! Studio quality sound no matter what! They can act as human as they want, but they’ll never be able to feel the full Siren’s Sailor experience!”

At the time, Tina had told him was being stupid, but in the back of her mind, she had to admit he had a point. She’d been to the Sailor a bunch of times since the revolution, as well as a few other similar places with friends, and not once had she seen a single glowing LED.

That said, this made the arrival of Gavin’s new partner RK900 at their designated post-workweek Siren Sailor meet up even more of a surprise.

“Hope you don’t mind that I brought the rookie,” Gavin says, settling besides Tina on a stool. “Rick here was looking a little sad doing paperwork at his desk, so it was my job, being the generous partner that I am, to invite roboboy out for drinks.

The android frowned as he settled on a stool on the opposite side fo Gavin. “I do not believe I has emoting sadness upon receiving your invitation. Additionally, as I’ve told you many times before, Detective Reed, my name is not Rick. Though I am still in the process of selecting a proper human name, you may refer to me by my model number in the interim.” He turns to regard Tina. “Greetings, Officer Chen.”

“Hey rookie,” Tina says in response, before looking inquisitively at Gavin. It’d only been a few weeks, but Gavin had been making good on his promise to try getting over his irrational hatred of androids. Although, he did have a bit of a rough start (saying “Let’s get this over with” isn’t an appropriate way to greet your new partner, Reed!), he hadn’t done anything recently that would earn him a tongue-lashing from Fowler, or even a lowly muttered warning from Anderson about messing with Connor’s doe eyed face double. Pseudo-friendliness aside, it’s surprising that Gavin would bring the RK900 here, to his unofficial android free spot and she says as much.

“Didn’t expect you to bring him here, you aren’t trying to replace me as your number one drinking buddy are you?”

“Nah, ‘course not Tina,” Gavin replies smoothly, “You’re the only person I know that can drink three Irish car bombs in three minutes without immediately hurling. I’d be a fool to trade you in for someone with an inferior, therium powered liver.”

Behind him, the RK900 looks confused. “My liver isn’t powered by therium. Therium isn’t a power source and I don’t even have a liver. The closest analogue in my body is a unit that, if anything, filters therium. Also I do not drink.”

Gavin turns to him and gives him an incredulous look, while Tina laughs. “Yeah, keep working on that sense of humor buddy. Pretty sure even Connor understands jokes, and he has to deal with Anderson’s late 2010s meme humor.”

“Meme humor is the best humor,” Tina replies, “You’re just bitter because your sarcasm isn’t as funny as Hank’s vintage doge jokes.”

“Much hurt. Very offend. Wow,” Gavin deadpans. The RK900 continues to look confused. 

“Also,” Tina continues, “if you plan on signing up to sing tonight, you better not be doing another round of Fallout Boy’s greatest hits.”

Gavin looks offended. “But Thnks fr th Mmrs is a classic! Also this is rich coming from you, the girl who always closes out the night with Britney Spear’s Toxic!”

“Which you sing with me even though the song is not a duet!”

At this point, RK900 has begun to feel a little bit out of place. The obvious camaraderie between the two officers was strong and he felt like he was intruding on their gathering, despite being invited.

“Well fine, if you crave the spotlight so much, maybe Rick and I’ll do our own final number!” Gavin says, swinging an arm around the android and bringing RK900 out of his thoughts.

“Detective Reed, I would advise against that. Although most androids are outfitted with vocal modulators allowing them to sing selections from multiple genres and in multiple languages, my own model sacrificed these features in order to make room for various analytical components. I fear I would only hinder your performance.”

Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed. “What, so you being able to lick blood at a crime scene makes it so you can’t carry a tune?” RK900 nods affirmatively, suddenly feeling embarrassed (or is it sheepish? Human emotions are confusing). “Whatever, doesn’t matter. Sounding bad is half the point of this shit.” He pauses, thoughtfully. “Besides, we could always get you to rap.”

And rap he does, half an hour later (“You must give me time to prepare, Detective Reed. I am mostly unfamiliar with 2010 pop music. Which version of Heartless will we be performing? The original, by Kanye West, or the Kris Allen cover?”). It’s a sloppy rendition overall, with Gavin trying too hard to imitate auto tuned vocals and the android himself sounding a little too monotoned and flat. Nevertheless, the experience leaves the RK900 feeling a pleasant buzz of happiness as they leave the bar later that evening.

He gets to relive this happiness during the ensuing morning, when Tina posts a video of their performance on her social media, though judging by the number of expletives in Detective Reed’s comments, his partner does not appreciate reliving the moment as much as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 totally shows the video to Connor, who shows it to Hank, who NEVER LETS REED LIVE THIS SHIT DOWN MAN.


End file.
